a life by your side (it's what I'm aiming for)
by bellarbrose
Summary: ¡Colección de one-shots para la ShinDeku Week! Día #4 — La primera vez que ambos adoptaron un gato, no fue de forma muy convencional.
1. De proposiciones y malentendidos

**N/A:** No publiqué esto antes porque no tenía Internet en casa y es bastante complicado publicar en FFnet desde el móvil. ¡Pero aquí está!

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

* * *

.

.

 **DÍA 1:** Curiosidad / _**Secretos**_.

Esconder algo de Midoriya era muy complicado, pero no por las razones que todos pensaban.

.

.

Decir que había estado esperando mucho tiempo para aquello, era quedarse corto.

Finalmente todas aquellas jornadas interminables de trabajo habían servido para algo. Incluso siendo un héroe como lo era él, había necesitado invertir horas extra para conseguir todo el dinero que necesitaba. Pero lo había logrado, y eso era lo único que importaba. El fruto de todos sus esfuerzos se hallaba en su bolsillo izquierdo, asegurado bajo el, quizás algo tembloroso, agarre de su mano.

Mañana sería el gran día, y de solo pensarlo comenzaba a sudar a causa del nerviosismo.

Sacó la llave de la puerta principal de su casa del otro bolsillo, metiéndola en la cerradura. Esta se abrió con un sonoro _click_ , y fue empujada lentamente para no hacer mucho ruido. Lo menos que quería ahora era despertar el peliverde que probablemente ya estaba dormido entre las sábanas de su cama...

O no, se dijo al darse cuenta de que la luz de la sala de estar aún se encontraba encendida. Deseó que fuese que, debido al cansancio, se le hubiese olvidado apagarla, pero aquella hipótesis se desvaneció de su mente tan pronto como atravesó el marco de la puerta.

Midoriya estaba sentado en el sofá, con la vista fija en el vacío y alguna que otra bolsa de comida —ya vacía—, pedida a domicilio, como hacía siempre que se sentía demasiado exhausto como para poner un pie en la cocina. Cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia y le miró, quiso pensar que aquellos ojos hinchados no eran a causa de haber estado llorando.

—Izuku—pronunció su nombre, con una mezcla de confusión y preocupación en su voz. Él no era realmente una persona conocida por acostarse tarde, ni siquiera cuando tenía algún día libre. Apreciaba cada minuto de sueño, y por eso le extrañaba verle aún con los ojos abiertos a las dos de la madrugada—, ¿qué haces despierto?

—Hitoshi...—murmuró con una voz un tanto adormecida. Palpó el lugar a su lado indicándole que se sentase—. ¿Podemos hablar?

De algún modo al mayor no le daba buena espina a donde se dirigía todo eso, pero accedió a su petición y se dejó caer silenciosamente a su lado, observándole en busca de respuestas.

—¿Ocurre... ocurre algo?

—Eso el lo que me he estado preguntando todo este último mes—habló firmemente, pero su rostro delataba otra cosa—. Sé que trabajas hasta muy tarde, pero... estas últimas semanas ni siquiera me he despertado contigo a mi lado. ¿Cuántos días llevamos sin hablar, o encontrarnos?

—Izuku...

—¿Es algo que he hecho? ¿Es porque yo también he estado muy ocupado últimamente?—sus manos jugaban nerviosamente con el borde de su camisa y su vista estaba pegada al suelo, incapaz de levantar la mirada para comprobar la expresión que Shinsou estaba poniendo—¿Es por eso que te has cansado de mí?

—Izuku.

Su mente se puso en blanco y todas las palabras que iba a decir a continuación se desvanecieron. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se encontraba bajo el control mental de Shinsou, quien, con el tiempo suficiente sin dar una orden, sacó la pequeña cajita de un azul pálido de su bolsillo y la posicionó en la palma abierta de Midoriya. Fue entonces que el efecto del Quirk se deshizo.

—¿Qué es es...?—murmuró incrédulo.

—Ábrela—le aseguró, apretando la mano que sostenía la caja entre las suyas—, es para ti.

El peliverde le miró un tanto inseguro antes de abrirla. Lo que había dentro hizo que de inmediato todos sus pensamientos negativos se desvaneciesen.

Eran dos anillos, ambos poseían un diseño blanco y sencillo, pero lo más llamativo eran los diamantes que tenían incrustados, los dos de un color distinto. Uno era verde, con una forma redonda y algo más pequeño que el del otro anillo, y el segundo era violeta y rectangular. Por detrás estaban grabados los nombres de ambos, Izuku y Hitoshi respectivamente.

—Esto... esto es...

—Quería sustituir aquellos que compré cuando nos mudamos juntos—comenzó a relatar, mientras dejaba la cajita a un lado y tomaba el anillo violeta, deslizándolo por el dedo anular de la mano del contrario—, no tenían mucho valor y solo los usamos para sentir que lo nuestro era oficial. Pero esta vez quería hacerlo de verdad, así que...

Unos sollozos ahogados le interrumpieron. Levantó la mirada e Izuku ya se encontraba llorando sin que ni siquiera hubiese llegado a decir nada. Sonrió, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos y limpiando las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Eres un llorón, ¿lo sabías?—le reprochó, aunque su tono de voz denotaba felicidad.

—¿C-cómo podría no hacerlo? Llevo días pensando en los peores escenarios, y al final todo eran imaginaciones mías... en su lugar solo me estás dando uno de los mejores regalos de mi vida—respondió, con su voz viéndose entrecortada múltiples veces debido a la dificultad al respirar—. En ocasiones siento que no te merezco...

—Oye, el de las inseguridades soy yo. Además, tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, así que estamos a mano—rió, plantándole un beso en la frente. Luego intentó arrodillarse en el suelo como pudo, aunque terminó de una forma un tanto incómoda y con las piernas temblorosas debido a aquel nerviosismo inicial. A Midoriya le divirtió un poco—. Sé que ya te he forzado el anillo en el dedo y tal, pero... ¿querrías casarte conmigo?

Izuku asintió, porque no confiaba en su voz a la hora de responderle. Nuevas lágrimas habían comenzado a derramarse por sus ojos. No sabía asimilar todas aquellas emociones, así que la mejor forma de expresarse era haciendo lo que mejor sabía: llorar.

—Oye, no llores tanto, por la mañana parecerás un zombie.

—¿Y... p-por qué tú no lloras?

—Estoy llorando por dentro—respondió con una voz seria.

Midoriya rió entre lágrimas, y Shinsou se prometió a sí mismo que atesoraría esa sonrisa hasta la muerte.


	2. Solo eres humano

**N/A:** Quizás vivir con Midoriya tuvo cierta influencia en Shinsou, porque siento que se le da mejor consolar a otros de lo que podría en el canon.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

* * *

.

.

 **DÍA 2:** _Inseguridades_.

Izuku fue golpeado con la realidad de que no siempre podría salvar a todo el mundo.

.

.

Su siesta fue interrumpida cuando la melodía de _Nyan Cat_ taladró sus oídos. Abrió sus ojos con pereza y soltó un gruñido; obviamente no estaba contento de que alguien le fastidiase mientras intentaba conseguir el poco descanso que podía. A regañadientes, Shinsou estiró el brazo y levantó su móvil de la mesita de noche. En la pantalla podía leerse "El idiota egocéntrico 2.0", y en su mente aún adormecida trató de recordar cuál de todos los que conocía era.

 _Oh_ , pensó. _Monoma_. ¿Por qué le llamaba a esa hora?

—¿Qué demonios quieres...?—dijo al descolgar, con una voz ronca.

— _Pon el canal de noticias. Ahora._

Frunció el ceño cuando el rubio le dio aquella orden, pero a pesar de todo se levantó y caminó rápidamente hasta la sala de estar, agarrando el mando a distancia y encendiendo la televisión. Las personalidades de ambos no eran muy compatibles y terminaban chocando mucho, así que no estaban en muy buenos términos. No le llamaría a menos que fuese algo importante. _Y más le valía que lo fuera_.

Puso el canal y se acomodó en el sofá, esperando a que la presentadora diese la siguiente noticia.

— _Nuevos detalles nos han llegado del incidente que se produjo hace alrededor de dos horas en la nueva área residencial, donde uno de los edificios ardió en llamas y comenzó a derrumbarse. Se desconoce si fue obra de algún villano, pero conseguimos nuevas imágenes gracias a algún transeúnte que comenzó a grabar en el lugar de los hechos._

La imagen de la presentadora desapareció y en su lugar apareció un vídeo de lo acontecido. Su calidad no era muy buena, pero podía apreciar algunos detalles.

La grabación mostraba el lugar del incidente. En efecto, el edificio se encontraba en llamas, derrumbándose poco a poco. Casi toda la gente que vivía allí había logrado evacuar, excepto una persona. En un momento dado la cámara enfocó hacia una de las ventanas donde se encontraba una mujer pidiendo por auxilio. Bomberos observaban desde abajo incapaces de hacer nada; pronto las llamas se extenderían aún más e intentar rescatar a esa persona sería peligroso.

En su lugar, fue un héroe quien se lanzó a salvarla.

—Izuku...

Pero cuando lo hizo, ocurrió una explosión y su cuerpo salió volando por los aires, golpeando contra el asfalto. Y entonces, la grabación se cortó.

Los ojos de Shinsou se encontraban abiertos como platos. La presentadora había continuado hablando sobre el incidente pero no lograba distinguir sus palabras. En su mente solo se repetían las mismas imágenes que había visto, una y otra vez.

—¡Monoma! ¡¿Cómo está Izuku?!—fue su primera reacción en cuanto salió de aquel trance.

—Está bien, ha sufrido peores heridas. Ahora mismo está en la habitación 228 del hospital...—pareció pensárselo durante unos minutos hasta darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no sabía dónde se encontraba—. ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que te pase la dirección. Si es que te interesa, _bella durmiente_.

—¡Estamos casados, claro que me interesa saberlo! Estaré ahí en quince minutos.

—Date prisa, si se pone a llorar no podré consolarlo.

Y colgó.

Shinsou chasqueó la lengua, lanzó el móvil sobre la mesa y corrió a su habitación para vestirse. El daño físico no era lo que más le preocupaba.

* * *

Parecía ser un día muy ajetreado para aquel hospital, probablemente debido al incidente. Había gente llena de quemaduras de primer o segundo grado, y en un momento dado tuvo que apartar la vista de un brazo que se encontraba a carne viva.

Sintió cierta lástima por las víctimas, pero su preocupación en aquel momento era otra. Sus pies se movían rápidamente. Quería alcanzar la habitación de Izuku en seguida.

Tardó un tiempo en dar con ella, pero supo rápidamente que lo era al ver a Monoma apoyado en la puerta, hurgando en su teléfono. Él no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo en frente, intentando abrirse paso para entrar. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa satisfactoria.

—Vaya, has tardado un rato, ¿seguro que no te has perdido por el camino?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Bue-

La mente del rubio se quedó en blanco. Shinsou le había vuelto a engañar para que cayese en su Quirk. _Maldita sea_.

—Aparta.

Sin rechistar se hizo a un lado, y Hitoshi entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sentada en la cama se encontraba la razón por la que estaba ahí. El cuerpo de Izuku estaba totalmente cubierto de vendas, desde los pies hasta el cuello. Probablemente se habría roto muchos huesos, incluso a él le había asustado la fuerza del impacto, pero al peliverde no parecía importarle mucho. Vagamente, recordó su batalla contra Todoroki durante el primer año de Yuuei. Aquello _sí_ que le había asustado.

—¡Hitoshi!—exclamó al verle—. No pensé que vendrías.

—¿A qué viene eso?—cuestionó, aproximándose hasta la cama y sentándose a su izquierda, en una silla vacía que había en la habitación—Siempre te he visitado cada vez que te rompías los huesos.

—Lo sé, lo sé—Izuku sonrió. No era agradable terminar en el hospital con algunas costillas rotas pero siempre era divertido ver entrar a su esposo corriendo en la habitación, con un rostro de mucha preocupación y preguntando qué había pasado—, pero creía que estabas dormido.

—Lo estaba, pero Monoma se encargó de darme los buenos días—bufó—. Pero dime, ¿qué tal te encuentras?

—No es nada serio, logré protegerme antes de la caída, y la explosión no me golpeó de lleno...—su voz se debilitó un poco al mencionar lo último y su vista se clavó en las sábanas a las que se aferraba—. Me darán el alta dentro de varios días.

Shinsou suspiró algo más relajado. No le hacía mucha gracia saber que estarían separados durante unos cuantos días, pero podía quedarse a dormir con él. En su lugar había algo que le preocupaba más. A través de sus gestos podía saber que Izuku no estaba bien, él siempre había sido fácil de leer. Aunque estaba perdiendo la costumbre de murmurar todo lo que pensaba —ahora solo lo hacía en privado—, era obvio que estaba muy concentrado meditando sobre algo.

—Izuku—puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención—, ¿estás bien?

—Y-ya te he dicho que lo estoy.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

El peliverde se quedó sin palabras, observándolo en silencio. Luego suspiró, extendiendo sus brazos vendados, y recordó todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas horas. Reprimió las lágrimas; no quería que su voz ser rompiera.

—Estaba tan _cerca_ de poder salvarla, Hitoshi—comenzó a relatar, abriendo y cerrando las palmas—, estaba justo en frente de mí, hasta podía apreciar la expresión de terror en su rostro. Si hubiera llegado antes, yo-

—Habrías volado por los aires junto a ella.

—¡Pero al menos podría haberle alcanzado!—exclamó, siendo incapaz de controlar el volumen de sus palabras—Sé que no puedo salvar a todo el mundo, pero estaba justo en frente de mis narices.

—Solo eres un humano—le aseguró, sujetando su manos entre las suyas—. No podías evitar lo que ocurriría. Esa mujer estaba destinada a morir allí.

Oh, quizás no debió haber dicho aquello último, porque las lágrimas que el peliverde había estado intentando reprimir se derramaron por sus ojos tan pronto como la palabra _morir_ abandonó los labio del mayor. Shinsou no estaba muy seguro de qué podía hacer.

—C-cuando ocurrió la explosión, por un segundo—habló con dificultad debido a los sollozos que escapaban su boca—, vi su cuerpo volar por los aires. A-aquello fue tan horrible, solo quiero borrarlo de mi mente...

Hitoshi le observó con tristeza y acarició sus cabellos. Podía comprender aquella impotencia que sentía al haber visto morir a una persona en frente de sus ojos sin poder hacer nada. Le abrazó, intentando hacer que de ese modo le llegasen sus sentimientos, porque a través de palabras era insuficiente.

—Está bien, somos humanos. Nos equivocamos y aprendemos de nuestros errores—murmuró en su oído—, la próxima vez que haya alguien en apuros cerca de ti, lograrás ayudarle.

Izuku devolvió el abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del contrario.

—Quedémonos así un rato.

Hitoshi respondió acariciándole la espalda. Confiaba en que Izuku lo superaría pronto; siempre había sido una persona de gran voluntad. Pero mientras apenas daba los primeros pasos para recuperarse, estaría ahí para ayudarlo, al igual que él siempre había hecho.

—Hitoshi—le llamó, una vez se había calmado.

—¿Hmm?

—Gracias...

—No tienes por qué dármelas—respondió, y antes de besarle, murmuró contra sus labios—Haría cualquier cosa por la persona que amo.


	3. Toma mi mano

**N/A:** Realmente no tenía ni idea de qué escribir para este día. Terminé borrando todo lo que había planeado antes y haciendo una cosa distinta, basada en mi pequeño headcanon de que Shinsou no soporta las alturas —siendo bastante alto él mismo—.

PD: No sé casi nada de paracaidismo, y aunque investigué un poco, quizás parte de esto sea incorrecto.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Horikoshi.

* * *

.

.

 **DÍA 3:** Confianza.

Intentar superar tus miedos a veces es un tanto difícil, pero Shinsou tiene la compañía adecuada para calmarse.

.

.

 _«Hagas lo que hagas, no mires abajo, no mires abajo, ni se te ocurra mirar abajo...»_

Shinsou repetía aquellas palabras en su mente como un mantra, tratando de tranquilizarse. Sus manos se aferraban con fuerza al lugar donde estaba sentado, con sus uñas clavándose por debajo de este, mientras se hundía lo más que podía en su sitio, algo incómodo por la mochila que llevaba a espaldas. Desde su asiento podía ver a Izuku, asomándose por la puerta del avión sin ni una pizca de miedo, contemplando las vistas.

Aunque estuviese aterrorizado no podía quejarse. El estar allí había sido su propia idea, para lograr enfrentar su temor a las alturas o alguna ridiculez similar. El menor había dudado cuando se lo dijo, preocupado porque no pudiese hacerle frente, pero al ver la determinación en sus ojos había accedido con una sonrisa, prometiéndole que cuando ambos tuviesen un día libre hablaría con el _amigo de un amigo_ para que le hiciese aquel favor.

Y ahora, sobre aquel avión y a pocos minutos de alcanzar la altura máxima para lanzarse, Hitoshi se estaba arrepintiendo un poco de haber tomado una decisión tan precipitada. Lo único bueno de toda aquella experiencia era que Izuku se veía bastante emocionado.

—¡Hitoshi!—exclamó el menor, señalando el exterior—Tienes que venir aquí, ¡la vista es impresionante!

De solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse para poder formular una respuesta coherente sin tartamudear.

—N-no—y falló desde el inicio—, aquí estoy... estoy bien.

El peliverde levantó una ceja.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupado—No tienes por qué hacer esto si no quieres.

—Fue mi idea, así que debo... debo ir hasta el final—apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se llevó las manos al rostro mientras hablaba—. Además, estuviste practicando para esto.

—Aun así, lo más importante es cómo te sientas tú. Dime si te encuentras mal, no quiero que me vomites encima cuando saltemos—bromeó tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, aunque sabía que no lo conseguiría. Caminó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro—. Confía en mí. No perderán dos de sus mejores héroes en un salto en paracaídas.

Shinsou sonrió, apretando la mano apoyada en su hombro con la propia. Mientras estuviese a su lado, sabría que todo estaría bien.

La voz de uno de los instructores —tenía la pequeña corazonada de que era el "amigo de un amigo" del que le había hablado— les avisó de que ya habían alcanzado altura. El mayor se alzó de su sitio; su cuerpo había dejado de temblar tanto y se sentía... no tan cobarde como para hacer aquello. Sostuvo la mano del peliverde unos segundos más para darse seguridad antes de que les uniesen mediante un arnés. Era un tanto incómodo debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos, pero no tendrían ningún problema en la caída.

—Si quieres puedes tomar mi mano mientras descendemos, para que no te encuentres tan nervioso.

Shinsou no pudo evitar asentir.

En lugar de saltar fueron sujetados por ambos lados por los mismos instructores, quienes estaban a punto de lanzarles.

—No todos los días las parejas se lanzan de este modo, normalmente lo hacen por separado—comentó el de su izquierda—, pero no soy quién para hablar. Tened un buen viaje, Deku e Imperium.

Izuku iba a comentar algo sobre no llamarles por sus nombres de héroe cuando no estaban trabajando, pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su garganta, pues fueron lanzados antes de tener oportunidad de contradecirle.

Shinsou no quería abrir los ojos. El viento golpeaba violentamente contra su cuerpo a medida que descendían a gran velocidad. Escuchó a Izuku gritar de alegría detrás de él. Este le preguntó:

—¿Estás listo para que saque el paracaídas, Shinsou?

No estaba muy seguro de cómo podía responder con todo el aire golpeando en su boca, así que intentó asentir esperando que lograse darse cuenta. Esperó unos segundos hasta que volvió a escucharle hablar, esta vez mucho más alarmado.

—¡Shinsou!—exclamó—¡No abre!

Sus ojos, entonces, se abrieron como platos, y juró que por un segundo se le había parado el corazón.

—¡¿Qué?!

Y su cuerpo fue empujado hacia atrás violentamente, esta vez descendiendo con menos rapidez.

—Era broma.

—Te juro que cuando bajemos te mataré con mis propias manos—aquella amenaza vacía abandonó sus labios sin pensarlo—, casi me da un paro cardíaco.

—¡Pero te estabas perdiendo toda la vista!—se excusó, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados.

Y era cierto. No había apreciado antes el paisaje a su alrededor por el temor a abrir los ojos y sentir náuseas. Aquello sin duda era _precioso_ , en todos los sentidos, Shinsou nunca recordaba haber visto nada igual. Era como si fuese capaz de ver una mitad del mundo con solo estar ahí arriba, aunque incluso así podía apreciar la pista en la que caerían. La ciudad sin duda se veía hermosa desde aquella altura, como una pieza más de un gran rompecabezas.

Aquella era la primera vez que Shinsou no se sentía nervioso —en el mal sentido— al estar a una gran distancia del suelo. Quizás el que Midoriya estuviese allí con él, sujetándole de la mano, era lo que más le había ayudado.

Aunque para su desgracia no tardaron mucho en descender —o eso fue lo que él sintió—, de una forma algo torpe. Las piernas de Hitoshi estaban adormecidas, y con el peso del peliverde por detrás terminó tropezándose y haciendo que ambos rodasen en el pasto mientras el paracaídas terminaba de descender. Cuando se detuvieron, con Shinsou tumbado en la hierba e Izuku sobre él, este quitó el arnés y lo miró desde arriba, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en la cara.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Te dije que confiases en mí! Hemos aterrizado vivos.

Su sonrisa terminó contagiando al mayor, quien lo empujó sujetándolo de los dos brazos e intercambiando sus posiciones. Agachando la cabeza, plantó un beso en su frente y le dijo:

—Aún tienes que compensarme por lo del paracaídas.

Antes de que sus manos viajasen a ambos lados del cuerpo de Izuku y este estallase en risas debido a las cosquillas.


	4. Ruidos en el armario

**N/A:** Aunque sean las 3am no podía irme a dormir sin terminar esto. De todos modos el ruido del helicóptero no ayuda. [?] Esto tiene lugar poco después de que ambos comenzasen a vivir juntos, alrededor de uno o dos años.

 **Renuncia:** Los personajes son de Horikoshi.

* * *

.

.

 **DÍA 4:** Hogar / Primeras veces

La primera vez que ambos adoptaron un gato, no fue de forma muy convencional.

.

.

Shinsou no podía dormir.

Y no, extrañamente esta vez no se debía a su insomnio, aunque en ocasiones aquello le dificultaba mucho pegar ojo. El calor que el cuerpo de Izuku le proporcionaba era más que suficiente para hacerle caer rendido algunas noches. Llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos escuchando ruidos provenientes de la sala de estar, y si no fuese porque no había saltado la alarma que Hatsume les había instalado generosamente, pensaría que habían entrado a robar.

Restregó perezosamente sus ojos. No le quedaba otra que levantarse y comprobar qué era aquel sonido. Con cuidado levantó el brazo de su pareja, que al notar aquel movimiento, abrió los ojos lentamente. Bostezó mientras le observaba adormecido.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó, en algo más bien parecido a un susurro.

—Hay un ruido extraño viniendo de la sala de estar. Ahora vuelvo—besó sus rizos verdes y el menor se dio la vuelta sin decir nada más para volver a dormir. Shinsou sonrió un poco al verle hacer aquello; le pareció algo tierno.

Puso los pies en el suelo y caminó hacia la puerta tratando de no tropezarse en la oscuridad. Cuando llegó al pasillo vio una luz parpadear durante un segundo y escuchó un estruendo provenir del lugar al que se aproximaba. La ventana de la sala de estar se encontraba abierta y la lluvia entraba a montones en la habitación. Al parecer afuera había una tormenta. Rápidamente la cerró y bajó las persianas, creyendo que así se había librado del problema.

Regresó a la cama, lanzándose de nuevo sobre el colchón. Izuku no tardó mucho en volver a abrazarle y enredar sus piernas con las del contrario. Pensando que al fin tendría un momento de paz, Shinsou cerró los ojos esperando lograr dormir unas cuantas horas más.

Excepto que aún no se había terminado.

—¿Hitoshi?—susurró el peliverde—¿Has escuchado eso?

— _No_ —respondió cortante, sin ganas de lidiar con más cosas durante aquella noche—. Ahora cierra los ojos y vuelve a dormir.

Izuku frunció el ceño, aunque el mayor no pudo verlo por la oscuridad. Esta vez fue él quien se levantó para encender la luz, recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido de disgusto por parte de su pareja antes de que hundiese la cabeza de vuelta en la almohada. El ruido provenía del armario de su habitación, que se encontraba ligeramente abierto pero no lo suficiente para ver qué había dentro. Era como si estuviesen arañando la madera desde dentro. Tragó saliva antes de abrirlo por completo.

Lo primero que sus ojos captaron fue que el estado en el que había dejado la ropa ahí dentro no era el mismo a cómo estaba ahora. Todo se encontraba revuelto y ligeramente _sucio_ , puede que mojado quizás. Pero antes de poder preguntarse cómo había terminado así y sacar mil hipótesis, algo saltó encima suya.

—¡¿Qu-?!

La sorpresa hizo que cayese hacia atrás, golpeando en el acto su cabeza contra el borde de la cama. Shinsou se levantó de inmediato al escuchar aquella conmoción.

—¡Izuku! ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado, acariciando suavemente su nuca.

El peliverde iba a responder, pero antes de poder hacerlo el tercer sonido de aquella noche le interrumpió. Aunque, en esta ocasión, se escuchaba más familiar. Era un _maullido_.

Izuku parpadeó confuso, clavó su mirada en la criatura que se encontraba en su regazo, sucia y empapada, y luego en su pareja, que tenía una sonrisa un tanto idiota comenzando a surcar por sus labios. Aquello sin duda era muy oportuno.

—Izuku, es...—no terminó la frase debido a lo emocionado que estaba.

—Lo sé, Shinsou. Puedo verlo—el menor rió ante el rostro iluminado de su pareja.

Lo cierto era que, si bien Hitoshi siempre había amado a aquellos felinos, su madre era alérgica y nunca pudo tener ninguno en casa. Eso no quería decir que nunca hubiese podido tener contacto con ellos. Todos los fines de semana visitaba un parque cerca de su hogar donde se reunían muchos gatos. Básicamente se volvió una tradición ir siempre con una bolsa llena de latas de atún para alimentarlos, y ellos le esperaban pacientemente; incluso les había puesto nombres.

Aunque desde que comenzó a encontrarse más ocupado —debido a sus obligaciones como héroe—, no pudo visitarlos más.

—Pobrecillo, está sucio y empapado...—murmuró el peliverde, sujetando al animal por sus costados. Supuso que había pertenecido antes a alguien o estaba acostumbrado a estar alrededor de otros humanos, porque no respondió de forma violenta ante el contacto. Y si alguna vez había sido la mascota de alguna persona, ahora parecía más un gato callejero que otra cosa—. ¿Crees que habrá llegado escalando? Vivimos en un segundo piso...

—Es lo más probable, no creo que sea de un vecino. Si lo fuese, al menos yo lo sabría.

Izuku rió ante aquello. Luego se levantó con el felino entre sus brazos. El mayor le ayudó a estabilizarse, aunque no podía apartar la vista del animal.

—¿Quieres sostenerlo? Aunque está algo sucio—le ofreció, a lo que Shinsou terminó asintiendo con algo de entusiasmo, algo que rara vez mostraba. No le importó mucho su condición, simplemente lo aceptó a pesar de terminar manchando su camiseta.

Eso sí, aquel momento le recordó vagamente a cuando, tras un parto, el padre sostenía al bebé después de que hubiese estado con su madre. Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y el peliverde alzó una ceja divertido.

—Creo que alguien necesita un baño.

Sin saber muy bien cómo, tras terminar de lavar al animal con agua templada, los dos habían terminado empapados. Bueno, en realidad _sí_ que lo sabían— y no, no había sido culpa del felino. No era todos los días que podías ver a un par de adultos a las tres de la madrugada, llenándose mutuamente de agua, riendo y lanzándose al suelo con la regadera de la ducha en una mano como si no tuviesen vecinos —esperaban que no les llegase ninguna queja al día siguiente por eso—. Al final tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa, aunque de todos modos les hacía falta.

En una esquina de la habitación habían colocado varias sábanas y almohadas para que su nuevo compañero—o compañera; aún no lo habían comprobado— descansase, cáldo y tranquilo.

—Mañana le llevaré al veterinario—dijo el mayor de la nada, una vez que ambos habían vuelto a la cama.

—Vaya, ¿Hitoshi tomando responsabilidades?—comentó divertido— _¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi novio?_

 _—_ Qué gracioso eres—respondió, revolviendo sus cabellos. Aunque su mano terminó viajando a la mejilla del contrario, uniendo sus pecas con el pulgar.

Izuku sonrió y se acercó más a él, hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho. Sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en el cuello, pero a Shinsou no le molestaba.

—Espero que no seas un desastre con los nombres, porque ahora es tu deber ponérselo—susurró contra su piel, golpeándola con su cálido aliento.

—Tranquilo, no soy como el señor _Baku-Explodo Kills_ —murmuró—. Ahora duérmete.

Se dieron las buenas noches, antes de caer en un agradable sueño. La mañana siguiente, se encontrarían con alguien más ocupando sus sábanas.


End file.
